How To Cope
by howtocope101
Summary: Set in the future when Finn is directing the New Directions and Beth Corcoran is a member.
1. Lesson of The Week

**Thank you for clicking on my story, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are very welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, all rights go to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

How to Cope

Finn was sitting on the Piano waiting for his students to arrive for Glee. He still couldn't believe Beth was here at McKinley, let alone in his Glee club. He hadn't realized how creepy it would be looking at her until she stepped on the stage and auditioned for Glee. She looked exactly like her mother with long blonde hair but with her father's nose. It was creepy he knew that right? A couple of minutes passed and his kids begun to file in, talking about the day's events and Finn knew they weren't good. His kids struggled everyday being outcasts, they still got slushied (how they had never been banned he never knew) and every day they were called out for their flaws. He knew they acted like they didn't care but he had been in their exact shoes and knew that they were hurting, even if they didn't want to admit it. Finn got up off the piano and took a black marker in his hands.

"Everyone settle down. Now I know lately you guys haven't been treated well by you peers" Finn started

"We're fine –" Valerie injected before being interrupted by her friend.

"Oh please Val, they treat like shit and I'm sick of it!" Megan said angrily

"Language Megan" Finn said

"Sorry" Megan apologized crossing her arms.

"Now as I've been saying, because these past weeks have been rough I want this week to be about learning how to deal with being put down a lot and coming out stronger. I want you guys to be inspired to be better people." Finn walked to the white board and started writing the week's theme "Which means this week's lesson is on 'How to Cope'. I want you guys to find songs that show you how to cope with being brought down and how to get back up, questions?" A blonde hair girl raised her hand. "Yes, Beth?"

"I just wanted to say, I think this lesson is awesome!" The rest of the club obviously agreed and some high fives were exchanged.

"I'm glad I got some enthusiasm out of you guys! I'll leave you guys to brainstorm your song choices for the rest of the meeting" With that Finn went to the piano and started looking through sheet music to find some ideas for their sectionals set list.


	2. Slushies and Invisibleness

**Here's Chapter 2, I'll try to update regularly for you guys! Expect a chapter to appear every few days or so :)**

* * *

Beth struggled with her lock for a few seconds before opening her locker and pulling out her history books. She had the perfect song to sing for this week's lesson; she only hoped she could do it justice. She slammed her locker shut and just as she turned to go to class she was hit with a cold sticky substance and laughs from 3 girls she knew too well.

"Well, look who it is little miss goody two shoes who apparently still thinks it's appropriate to wear clothes from the 4th grade." Lana sneered holding a big quench cup that had been filled with blue slushie.

"And by the way you have something right all over there," Shirley exaggerated pointing all over Beth's slushie covered face.

And with that the 3 girls strutted down the hallway in their cheerios uniforms and bouncing ponytails leaving Beth stunned in the middle of the hallway.

"Ohmygosh Beth, are you alright? What happened?" Tracy asked as she rushed over to Beth after coming out of the girls room.

"Lana Travis happened, ow brain freeze!" Beth answered holding her hands on her head.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Tracy said leading her friend to the girls room.

"Thanks Trace, ow! These slushies burn! Ugh, why is that I feel invisible all the time but I managed to get noticed by the most popular girl in school?" Beth said exasperated

"Two words: Glee Club." Tracy said wetting a cloth and cleaning off Beth.

"It's so not fair, clubs shouldn't discriminate. Isn't that like the whole point of them? Not to discriminate but as soon as you join one you get a big fat label pasted on your head" Beth said

"I hear you, but that's high school. Besides we've got each other and that my friend is how we'll survive this hell hole" Tracy said squeezing how a towel full of slushie into the sink.

"Amen to that!" Beth said high fiving her best friend.

"There, all clean" Tracy said admiring her work. If she did say so herself she did a pretty good job, her friend looked as good as new.

"Thanks so much! Now I'll just have to wear my gym shirt for the rest of the day" Beth said rolling her eyes.

"Shoot, we're going to be late for history!" Tracy said as the bell rang, signaling the start of 3rd period." She helped Beth off the counter and picked up the pace running to their class, hoping they wouldn't get a late slip.


	3. Pink Rooms That Inspire

**Thank you for reading my story so far, please review!**

* * *

"Rach, I'm home!" Finn said closing the door behind him and placing his briefcase on the bench that was beside the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Rachel said, exhausted

"Smells delicious how are my two favorite girls?" Finn said wrapping his arms around Rachel and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tired. I just put Lily down for a nap and I'm running out of steam. Would you mind finishing dinner?"

"No problem, what are you making?" Finn said taking his wife's place by the counter.

"Chicken salad, I've made the sauce but I need you to barbeque the chicken." Rachel said taking a seat on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Got it," Finn said removing the chicken from its package and putting it on a plate. When Rachel had gotten pregnant with Lily, her vegan menu had went out the window when meat cravings begun. Since then she's never gone back.

"How was your day a work?" Rachel said taking a sip of wine.

"Pretty good, I gave the kids a new assignment in glee today, 'How to Cope'. I've notice they've been going through a lot right now, you know slushies and the whole debacle." Finn explained, firing up their indoor grill.

"They still haven't gotten rid of that horrid slushie machine in the cafeteria?" Rachel said surprised.

"No, I don't believe it either, I thought it would be gone by now" Finn replied

"Well, you're assignment sounds great; do you have a song picked out yet?" Rachel asked

"No, I haven't thought about it yet – I think Lily just woke from her nap." Finn's thought had been interrupted by crying coming through the baby monitor on the counter beside him.

"I'll get her" Rachel said starting to get up off the couch.

"No let me, you've had a busy day – just watch the chicken for me." Finn said wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"I love you so much" Rachel said admiring her husband.

Finn went to give her a kiss, "I love you too"

With that Finn left the room to go find his crying daughter.

Five minutes later Finn returned with a little girl with big brown eyes and her mother's nose, buddle up in a light pink blanket, embroidered with her name.

"Look who I found," Finn smiled, joining Rachel on the couch with Lily.

"Did you miss Daddy?" Rachel said stroking her daughters back.

Lily gave a little cough and replied with a tiny "Yeah"

"Yes she did," Finn said proudly. "And she helped me find my song for this week"

"Now how did she do that?" Rachel questioned, after all her daughter was only three.

"Well, it was actually her room. What we painted on the wall inspired me" Finn explained.

"Believe? ...You're going to sing Don't Stop Believin'!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Now how'd you figure that one out?" Finn said sarcastically "I was actually hoping you'd come in and maybe sing it with me."

"I don't know if your kids could handle a two time tony award winner in their midst." Rachel exaggerated, making Finn's smile disappear. "Of course I'll do it silly!"

"Few, don't scare me like that!" Finn laughed. "You could tell the kids about Broadway if you'd like, I'm sure they'd like to hear"

"I'd love to, as long as we can get someone to babysit Lily." Rachel said.

"I think my mom and Burt are around this week, they should be able to look after her for a couple of hours." Finn replied.

"Great, oh I think the chicken is done. It smells delicious!"

With that Finn went over to the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner, feeling happy knowing he had chosen a song that Rachel was going to sing with him. He could tell it was going to be a great week.


	4. Do Me A Favor?

**Thank you for the great reviews so far, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The following day at school had so far been uneventful for Beth; actually as far she was concerned it was a pretty good day for that reason. Nothing eventful meant no slushies and that was always a plus to any school day. Beth slammed her locker shut, on her way to Pre-Algebra but stopped in her tracks when she heard someone familiar call her and suddenly she desperately wished she was actually invisible.

"Yo, Blondie!" Val shouted down the hall running to catch up to Beth.

"It's Beth," Beth said, correcting the brunette. "Have we even talked before?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything right?" Val said

Beth was getting slightly insecure; nothing ever good seemed to come out of Val's mouth. "I guess so"

"Now listen to me, I need you to do me a favor," Val looked around to make sure no one was paying attention.

"Why would I do you a favor?" Beth asked, annoyed.

"Because I'll give you something in return" Val nodded her head, guiding Beth's eyes to a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes across the hall.

"You'd talk to him for me?" Beth asked shyly.

"Something like that, now are you in?" Val was getting impatient.

Beth looked at the boy across the hall once again before giving her answer, "Fine, but you better not screw it up for me,"

"Trust me, I won't. Just listen to me"

Val whispered her favor into Beth's ear, not wanting to be overheard.

"That's what you want me to do, seriously?" Beth was surprised; she wasn't expecting that at all.

"If you tell anyone what I just told you there will be consequences" Val warned

"Got it, your secret is safe with me." Beth promised.

"Thanks, you're the best." Val said hugging her.

"No problem, I'll ask her tonight" Beth replied.

"Great, see you later!" Val said, putting on a big smile.

"Bye!" Beth said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, Val was one surprising girl.

From down the hall Tracy had witnessed the exchange between the two girls and was extremely curious, why had Val been talking to her friend? If anyone could figure out what was going on, it was her, after all mystery was her middle name.

"Beth!" Tracy called after her friend who a few steps ahead, clutching her books to her chest.

"Oh, hey I didn't see you there, what's up? Beth acted cautiously not wanting to blow Val's secret, Tracy could be very manipulative when she wanted to be.

"You're asking me what's up. Why not tell me why Val suddenly started talking to you?" Tracy retorted she had to find out what was going on.

"It was nothing; she just wanted my opinion on a song she was thinking of singing for this week's lesson," Beth replied, hoping her friend wouldn't see through her lie.

"Really? Since when has Val come to you for advice?" Tracy raised her eyebrow questioning Beth's reasoning; she definitely was not telling her the truth.

"What? I was just as surprised as you were, but we kind of are the closet thing she has to friends you have to admit." Beth said proud of her response. Maybe she was good at lying after all.

"I hate it when you're right, isn't it weird though? She never talks to anyone but suddenly decides to talk to you?" Tracy asked. She had to get to the bottom of this even if her instinct had been wrong, maybe Beth was telling the truth.

"Yeah, it is weird – Oh, here's my class, I'll talk to you later okay?" Beth said as she stopped right outside the doorway of room 110.

"Okay, see ya." Tracy turned back down the hallway picking up the pace so she wouldn't be late to Chemistry, Beth definitely wasn't telling her the whole story but she'd have to resume her mystery solving later.


	5. Duets and Flashbacks

**Sorry for the very late update, I lost a bit of inspiration. This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Cory Monteith, You'll be forever in our hearts!**

* * *

"Now, today I've asked a very special guest to sing a song with me as an example for you guys," Finn announced to his eager group of kids, "So give a warm welcome to Mrs. Hudson!"

Rachel entered the choir room to a loud applause from her husband's students; she knew Finn had told them all about her.

"Thank you guys, I'm glad to be of help!" Rachel said

"Now before we start, do any of you have any questions for Mrs. Hudson?" Finn asked

With that several hands shot up in the air, "Yes, Val"

"Is it true you've won two Tony's?" Val asked, she'd heard rumors around the school and it was her job to crack them open.

"Yes, I have won two Tony's, one for Fanny in Funny Girl and Glinda in Wicked" Rachel informed, "Any more questions?"

No hands shot up this time, so Finn took the mic. "Well since there are no more questions how about you give them some advice on how to cope"

"Well, believe it or not I was just like you guys in high school, bullied, slushied and sometimes I thought I'd never make it but it was my friends who helped me through the tough times and those bonds made us stronger as a team."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, now I would like to add one more thing to that. Don't stop believing"

With that the all too familiar music filled up the room and Finn and Rachel began to sing.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere… _

Through the music Finn was transported back to that first glee club performance, back to when they thought they lost their director and their club. It was that song that brought them back together and he knew it would do the same today.

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to the feelin' _

_Streetlights people_

_Don't stop!_

The choir room burst to into cheers and applause as the song finished which Finn was sure could've been heard through the entire school.


	6. Val, The Cupid

**Here's the next chapter, school has started once again but I'll try to keep updating! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 Val, the Cupid

Luke put his Spanish books in his locker in exchange for his history ones occasionally taking a glance at the blonde across the hall. He knew it shouldn't be this hard to talk to a girl but Beth was different. She was well, Beth. His friends had been teasing him about it for the past few weeks and he was sick of it. He was going to go over there and talk to her. He stood up a bit straighter, took a deep breath and checked himself over in the mirror on his locker fixing his floppy brown hair and-

"Yo, shaggy head!" He turned to see Val coming his way, perfect timing.

"What!" He was beyond annoyed, watching hopelessly as Beth closed her locker and headed to class, rounding the corner and disappeared from sight.

"I happen to know that someone in the glee club has a crush on you." Val told him, after all Beth never told her what to say, and her method had always been direct- and a little tease never hurt.

"Really?" Now that peaked his interest, what if it was Beth?

"Let's just say she's blonde," and with that Val turned on her heel and left Luke standing in the hall alone and dumbstruck as the bell rang for next period.

* * *

Beth sat in her usual spot in History, two rows back and beside the window. Not only did it have a good view of the park, but she could see the board and more importantly Luke without anyone noticing. He always sat at the front of the class but on the opposite side. She knew he needed glasses but he refused to wear them, something he had told her when they were paired up for an assignment a month ago when she found his glasses on his desk. They hadn't talked much since then; she never knew what to say and on many occasions had thought about singing to him in glee club but had chickened out each time.

Luke was the first guy she's ever liked in that way, well unless you count Joey in the 3rd grade but that's a whole other story. She kept her eyes on the door waiting for him to enter and was getting concerned. He had never been late to a class once and the bell was about to ring. She looked at the door once more then back to her blank notebook making a mental note to find him later but when the bell rang Luke came running in. She watched him go find his desk but was surprised when he continued past his usual spot and sat right next to her.

"Hey, no one is sitting here right?" Luke asked, giving a casual smile.

Beth blushed, "No, but can you see from here?" Her brown eyes met his blue and Beth knew in that moment she was a goner.

"I can see all that I need to," and with that Luke took out his pencil and focused on Mrs. Morgan's lecture.


End file.
